


【HPSB】狗与狮子（PWP）

by shengluo01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Sirius Black, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22955260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shengluo01/pseuds/shengluo01
Summary: summary：HP/SBTop Harry PotterBottom Sirius Black一个无脑的PWP文章
Relationships: Sirius Black/Harry Potter
Kudos: 33





	【HPSB】狗与狮子（PWP）

西里斯或许对床伴有过很多幻想。比如床伴的头发要黑色的，容貌要漂亮的……英俊的，也行反正布莱克少爷男女通吃。床伴的身材要好，可以没他本人好但起码也得是健硕，小麦色皮肤，太白了的和吸血鬼有什么区别！至于床伴的技术嘛，西里斯表示他做主导的那些年和他有过关系的没有一个不称赞他器大活好……他被陷害到只能靠插屁股来获得快感时，对自己的技术依然赞不绝口。想当然，男人天生就不是被肏的，能用器具和手指把自己玩到高潮那不还是自己技术好吗！

不过在经历了兄弟死亡、背叛、阿兹卡班的12年种种，西里斯早就掐灭了那丝不着痕迹的幻想。他现在首要做的是照顾小哈利，他的那个教子，那个软绵绵的孩子。想起小哈利出生时他见到的那个软绵绵对他伸手要他抱的孩子，西里斯的心中就充满了温暖。那是他的教子啊，虽然在几个月后他始终不能理解自己和对方的关系为何会变成这样——那个正在捅他屁股的人，也是他的教子。

西里斯将这不合时宜的关系归结到阿尼玛格斯必有的那该死的性冲动上。

毕竟动物都有发情期……

欸，他突然有点好奇阿尼玛格斯状态是个母猫的麦格教授……

“西里斯。”趴在他身上的鹿崽子乖巧地动了动下半身，那又硬又大还插在他屁股里的东西正疯狂地昭示自己的存在感。小崽子特有的独占欲冒出头了，他听到莱姆斯说过西里斯早些年有过许多桃色新闻，西里斯挑选床伴的要求莱姆斯都能背出来，这让哈利心里酸酸的。那是他的教父，他的！小崽子咬着教父后颈上的软肉开始磨牙，下半身更是凶狠地撞击着西里斯的前列腺。哦该死的，西里斯骂了一句fuck，他还没来得及思考自己的教子被谁带坏了就在教子凶猛的攻击下射了出来。高潮的那瞬间西里斯的脸色都是黑的，该死的！！他没有被男人肏射的准备。然而他的教子并没有看在他是他教父的分上放过他，打桩似没有停歇的抽送在高潮过后是一件让人难熬的事，异物和抽送感显得尤为鲜明，他被顶得不舒服，想要回头去训斥几句就被那颗蹭着他脖子的毛茸茸的脑袋给弄得缴械投降。无奈的一声叹息，他伸手在自己的阴茎上来回撸动以此唤起身体对快感的记忆。鹿崽子先前只知道攻击他的前列腺，但是察觉到他身体并没有获得什么快感后倒是无师自通地开始刺激他的会阴。那根细长的手指更是时时在他肛口附近戳刺着，看上去像是要进入又像是在抚慰肛口附近的褶皱——

西里斯发誓如果哈利真的再把他的手指塞进他屁股，等他能起床他一定会把这个鹿崽子摁在椅子上把他屁股揍开花！

好在哈利的手指只是刺激他，更多的是安抚他的身体。哈利的技术不好，但他有学习精神。从最初毫无章法的抽送到把教父干到高潮也不过就一会儿。西里斯愤恨地撕咬着床单，打算给教坏他教子的家伙一个倒挂金钟，这不妨碍哈利在实践后得出尾椎那是西里斯的敏感地带的结论，他的手指特意绕着那块地方打转，直到西里斯放开了嗓子嗯嗯啊啊叫着各种好听的，才转而开始亲吻或者说啃咬西里斯小麦色的背肌——虽然阿兹卡班曾让这个男人变得瘦削苍白，但经过这段时间的休养，阿兹卡班带给男人的伤害也被抹平。当然如果哈利能够稍微温柔点，西里斯想他会感谢梅林的。

“哈利，该死的，别咬那！”顺着背脊曲线，哈利沿着他的蝴蝶骨一路咬到了他的后腰。舌尖绕着他的腰窝打转，犬齿又在那块软肉上来回厮磨。西里斯在反思他教子在做爱上意外地粗暴后又仔细检讨了下自己在阿兹卡班的12年错过了太多。那个对他张开双手，像个小太阳一样温暖，在他举高高时会拍着小手笑出声的孩子现在已经这么大了。他想着，没有注意到在他身上律动的少年停了下来。

你在想什么呢？

按理说后入的姿势看不清对方的表情，自然无从得知对方是否沉浸在性欲中，但是哈利和西里斯之间并不是那种过夜的床伴，他们有着更亲密的关系——或者说如果不是西里斯陷入发情期，哈利又正好经历了梦魇……他们永远都只会是教父子。哈利永远也不会注意到他对西里斯的感情并非只是对父亲的那种感情。

梦魇放大了他对西里斯的欲望，他很清楚，他想要的是西里斯这个人。因为这么多年他终于有了属于自己的亲人——他很敏感，尤其在西里斯的问题上。所以哪怕他们正在做爱，他也充满着不确定性，他开始发狠地顶弄着西里斯的身体。比先前更粗暴的动作唤回了西里斯神游天外的思绪，他撑起胳膊转过头，那双翠绿色的眼睛不是疯狂而是委屈，是小孩子没有吃到糖的那种委屈。察觉到他的视线，小崽子先是加快了抽送速度，在他被撞得呻吟不断时，又带着讨好的笑容开始揉捏起他沉甸甸的阴囊……只是眼里那种讨糖吃的期盼更强烈了。哦fuck，他现在能体会到那双翠绿色的眼睛有多么大的杀伤力——该死的，于是他扣着小崽子的脑袋就那么凑了上去。

——肏蛋的玩意儿这吻技谁教他的！

西里斯揉着被撞疼的嘴唇，头疼地发现他的教子满脸不知所措。

“西里斯……”小崽子抓耳挠腮想要补救，但没接过吻的他只知道在西里斯光滑的皮肤上蹭来蹭去。西里斯被他蹭得有点痒，抬起手就一爪子拍在了教子的脑袋上。哈利眨着眼睛，他直勾勾地看着西里斯。

“你，这接吻不是这么接的……”不知道该怎么解释的西里斯很好地示范了一下如何接吻，他没管自己屁股还含着教子的阴茎，凑过头去引导教子张开唇伸出舌头。哈利有些着急地吮吸着他口中的呼吸，结果被他反客为主地缠得紧紧的。没几下，小崽子就被他亲得晕晕乎乎。西里斯原本以为这样就能结束今天的活动，他向前爬了一下，想要脱离那根把他肏到高潮的家伙，结果被亲到晕晕乎乎的哈利反射性地扣住他的腰部用力一拉，让他的屁股再度把那根恼人的玩意儿吃到最深，然后又开始了大开大合的抽送，给了他一种他会被肏死在床上的惊慌。他现在的身体浪得要命。嘴里盛不住的涎液流到了脖子上，亮亮的。他挺起的胸膛被他的教子抓着，哈利的手揉搓着他的胸肌，想要把那两块肌肉搓软搓大。乳头也没被放过，哈利用手拧了两下又开始拉扯他的乳尖，直到两颗果实在他的玩弄下变得有些破皮。后穴被干了好几次，他都分不清里面流出的是他体内的水还是润滑剂还是他教子的精液……他的教子咬住他通红的耳尖在他耳边黏糊糊地说着：“西里斯你给我生个孩子吧。”他还没来得及骂人，就再次被汹涌而来的快感给打败了。他感觉自己前面已经射不出什么了，但哈利抚弄他阴茎和囊袋的手却没有停歇。似乎觉得现在的刺激还不够，哈利抽出了阴茎坐在床上又把他拉了起来，对他说：“西里斯，抓着我。”

他还没琢磨教子话语里的意思，就被教子打算使用并且已经使用的姿势激得射了对方一手。骑乘最讨厌的就是插入时无法控制的失重感和对方龟头擦过前列腺时的瞬间快感——

“啊！”他用力抓着教子的肩膀，剧烈的快感让他全身缩成一团，已经变得沙哑的嗓子为他的叫床声更添几分诱惑。能够征服这样一个强大的男人，让他在自己的胯下呻吟，被自己肏得神志不清只会喊叫，这让哈利波特的欲望飞速滋长着，他想要的男人正在他身上起伏，主动打开他的身体，那双深灰色的眼睛里只有他的身影。他满足地舔弄着男人的下巴，下半身更是努力耕耘。扑哧扑哧的水声不断从他们的交合处传来，混杂着润滑剂精液和肠液的黏稠液体在不断的抽送下也变成了淡黄色的泡沫。西里斯的手指也被哈利牵引着去摸那个淫乱的穴口，饶是他换了那么多床伴，肏过那么多人，也被这淫乱的情况弄红了老脸。

小崽子加快了冲刺的速度，他知道教子要射了，被教子内射三次感受到液体冲刷肠壁的快感后让他更期待起这次——他以为教子会在他射之前射出来，但事实上是他被教子肏到高潮的同时被教子内射，对方甚至坏心眼地在最后一次抽送间抵在了他的前列腺上……他被射得浑身无力，直到小崽子满足地舔了舔他乳尖，像是小兽一样伏在他身上时，他才有时间去整理思绪……当然率先冒出的念头就是：他好像从来没有把床伴肏射过——还是两次。  
该说，哈利真不愧是他的教子吗？

虽然在西里斯的床伴要求里从来没有那个软绵绵要他抱的孩子——但因为一些不可告人的原因，西里斯发现和他教子做总比和那些冷冰冰的按摩棒要好得多。

但还是有些事要解决的，比如——

“哈利，谁教你那些的？”他看着再次扑倒他并且往他屁股里塞润滑剂的教子，一丝危机感浮上心头。

然后他看到教子露出了灿烂明媚的微笑：“在西里斯你以前看的书里学到的。”

“……”

——END——


End file.
